This invention relates to magnetic sweepers, and more particularly to an improvement over my earlier magnetic sweeper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,904 which, by this reference, is made a part hereof.
The magnetic sweeper disclosed in my patent aforesaid performs very well, but the structural complication imposes excessive costs of manufacture and assembly.